The Story Behind The Beginning
by Coleman1
Summary: What happened before Lily and James fell in love?Who was it that brought them together,made them look past appearances, take that second glance and just let go?This is his story,the other dark haired boy,after all he lost the girl,so he deserves something
1. Prologue

A/N: I would just like the thank my beta, Lauren, who was very speedy getting work back to me and helped me out of a writers block. Also to two of my friends Erin and Vince who gave me the inspiration to keep writing as they were so excited to get to find out what happened next. Also thanks to Erin for helping me with the title, ask her for her story, "The story behind the title", in two parts.

Two boys darted quickly towards the mouldering old ruin, only to be called back by their mother.

"Boys! Get back here! Can't you read the sign? It says 'DANGER, DO NOT ENTER'. It's unsafe. Get down here immediately!" she yelled focusing all her attention on her two boys, making sure they made is safely to her side. She did not even spare a second glance at the 'old ruins'.

Yet if she had spared the time for that second glace, she would have noticed something much greater, a magnificent castle, which has been called, by some, the most magical place in all of Britain, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A huge, rambling, quite scary-looking castle, with a jumble of towers and battlements, towering over extensive grounds, closed in by an exceptional entrance gate and flanked by statues of winged boars.

A sight that would of stayed with her for the rest of her life, if she had taken that second glance. Yet alas even if she had wanted to, due to many enchantments and spells, the young mother suddenly remembered that she had to be somewhere else, as the boys were scrambling back down to her, she did not have time for a second glace.

When you first look at something, you don't really take any real details in. Yet often people don't go back for a second glance, as a first glance can be all someone thinks they need to judge for themselves, all they think they will ever need to know about a person or thing. Yet if you take the time to have a second glance you will discover so much more. It is in the second glance where a friendship blossoms and a crush is formed. A second glance also gives way to falling in love with someone.

It is only from a second glace that a tall dark haired boy gave to a skinny little girl, with deep red hair and sparkling emerald eyes that this story can be told. If that second glance was never taken, there would be nothing to tell. But as it is, Sirius Black took the time, to glance back over his shoulder again and his eyes connected for the first time with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It was in that moment that Sirius Black fell in love with Lily Evans. He just didn't know it yet.

A/N: Well what did you think? Please if you like it, or even disliked it leave a review, I would love to know what your thinking. Chapter One - Fallen should be up soon.


	2. Fallen

At thirteen years of age you turn from a child into a teenager. Yet it is 14 when the age of cooties becomes a thing of the past. When the gossip mill is set in motion, who likes who always being the hot topic, and girls start planning their future husbands, decorating their notebooks with hearts filled their the lucky guy's name.

It is during this time that people start discovering who they are. New friendships are forged, as old ones seem to slip away. It was during this time that four boys turned from four children into the Marauders, the biggest practical jokers and troublemakers Hogwarts has ever come up against. Yet their peers looked up to them and the majority adored these four Gryffindor boys. It seemed that the girls were starting to notice how 'cute' they were and especially noting their ringleaders, James Potter and Sirius Black, who defined cool.

With the Annual Christmas Ball nearly upon them, and the fourth years having the first chance to go, not ever being allowed before, the gossip mill was working overtime and girls could be seen giggling and making eyes at the boys twice as much.

"There are too many to choose from," James commented to Sirius as they made their way into the Gryffindor common room. "I mean Fay hinted that she wanted to go with me, but I would rather go with Anya and then there is… "

Sirius cut him off, "Anya is going with Kurt."

"Yes, but that is before I have asked her." There was a snort of laughter from behind James.

"Get over yourself Romeo!" replied a cool feminine voice.

"Romeo? Who's Romeo Evans? Your new boyfriend?" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "It's a muggle thing, don't worry."

"Shakespeare James, _Romeo and Juliet_, the most tragic love story ever written. They fall so deeply in love that they die for it." Sirius said, shocking both James and Lily.

"Well that's just stupid." quirked James, "Who would die for love!"

"Not like you would understand James," she replied as she made her way to the girls' dormitory.

"And you would know all about it hey Evans, you and your…" he paused and smiled nastily, "oh I forgot, who would go out with you."

"You're such a… arg!" she said as she stormed off.

"Smooth James," Remus quipped.

"Shut up Moony," replied James, glaring at his friend, "She's not even worth it."

"What do you mean she isn't worth it James!" Sirius cried in outrage, "This is the same girl we are talking about. You know, Lily Evans, smart, pretty, bold and mischievous, what do you mean she isn't worth it?"

"Exactly that! She isn't worth it; there are much better girls at Hogwarts than her. She thinks she is so much better than everybody else. She needs to get over herself. Look, if you think she is so great, you go after her, but… " And with that James got up and walked off to the boys' dormitory.

"Sirius, close your mouth," chuckled Remus.

Nothing more was said about Sirius going to the ball with Lily Evans until after a Potions lesson in the dungeons with Professor Slughorn. Lily had yet again astounded 'Old Slughorn' with her brilliance and cheek, and Sirius had been watching her most of the lesson, resulting in a lot of black smoke and rotten smells being emitted from his cauldron.

"Sirius my boy, what's this?" Slughorn asked as he shook his head and quickly backed away from Sirius cauldron.

"Huh? Oh sorry sir," replied Sirius still in a daze.

James and Remus, who had been sitting a bench away from Sirius, and Peter, who was sitting beside him, all stopped dead. They had never heard Sirius ever call anyone 'sir', let alone apologize without trying to charm someone.

"What is up with him lately?" James asked Remus, bewildered by what had just happened.

"Sirius has fallen hard," he replied.

James just gave him an odd look, obviously not understanding what Remus had meant and turned back to look at Sirius. The blank look was still plastered on his face, his mind obviously being miles away. Peter poked Sirius cautiously to try and make him snap out of it, as Slughorn called to pack away.

As the class moved towards the doors, Sirius seemed to suddenly awake and, shoving his books and materials, ran quickly out the door.

"What has gotten into him?" Peter asked whilst catching up with the other two.

"I don't know. Remus said he fell, but I didn't see him," James replied as Remus tried not to laugh.

As the three boys got outside they saw Sirius standing next to Lily Evans. James and Peter shared a confused look and Remus just sighed.

"What Sirius wants, Sirius gets," he said quietly.

As the boys approached, they heard Lily tell Sirius that she would think about it and then walked off to catch up with her own friends. Sirius turned and looked at his three friends, grinning from ear to ear.

"Boys, I think we should go celebrate," he said happily.

James was shocked. "Did you just ask Lily Evans to the ball Sirius!"

"You told me to go for it," Sirius replied, "You don't like her, do you?" he asked hastily.

"Me! No, of course not!" James said, his cheeks turning a slight pink that only Remus noticed, "Who would want to go out with Evans? That skinny little brat, she's…" he stopped as he looked at his best friend, who just shrugged.

"Just means there is less competition for me," he said still grinning.

"Looks like someone else has fallen too," Remus said quietly so only Peter heard.

"Who fell, Remus? I didn't see anyone fall," he queried, looking thoroughly confused.

A/N: Thanks again to Lauren for her speedy return of this chapter. Keep reading, chapter two should be up soon…


	3. Discovery

With the ball fast approaching Hogwarts started to buzz. Every girl was obsessed with what they were wearing and who they were going with, it seemed if you didn't have a good date you were finished. The Marauders had even overheard a muggleborn in their grade telling one of her friends that she could never go with 'that boy', that it would be social suicide if she did. The four boys had managed to get themselves dates for the occasion, even if Peter had need a bit of assistance with finding a girl for himself.

On the last weekend of term a Hogsmeade weekend had been arranged giving the students a last opportunity to get anything else they needed for the upcoming ball. Sirius was quick to find Lily and ask her to come with him. So she could help him pick out robes that matched hers for the ball of course, as besides Peter, Sirius was the only one yet to get dress robes for the occasion. When Peter heard about this, he had asked Sirius if he could come along, as he had no idea what kinda of robes he should buy, luckily Remus had stepped in and told Peter he would help him buy some robes, much to Sirius relief.

When the Hogsmeade trip had arrived Sirius left the Great Hall early to meet Lily in the entrance hall. They wanted to beat the crowds at Gladrags, or so Sirius told them. So Sirius left happy as ever and Remus and Peter were left with a very bitter James Potter.

"Sirius has never gone to Hogsmeade without us! It just isn't right, we were going to plan a big prank today, and now he has gone and ditched us for a girl. It is just not right" He paused, waiting for Remus or Peter to agree, but when neither of them did he continued. "Not just any girl but Lily Evans of all girls! Lily Evans. I mean Sirius has never actually gone out with a girl before, like not seriously, and he picks Lily Evans."

"They aren't going out James," Remus butted in, as he and Peter got up and started heading to the Great Hall, so they could go to Hogsmeade.

"Well you know what I mean! Its just annoying! I mean how could he?" James continued on his rant following the two boys.

Sirius met Lily in the Great Hall, and after an awkward hello and a few silent minutes the conversation seemed to flow quiet naturally between them.

Sirius learned that he didn't know as much as he though about Lily, but everything else he learned about her made her that little bit more interesting and Sirius was glad for it. This girl was smart, funny, pretty and had the sharpest wit; he couldn't believe she was spending the day with him. Sirius thought he had found the girl of his dreams. He was already planning the letter in his head to his parents; they may not always see eye to eye but surely they would accept her, even thought she wasn't exactly pureblood.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade their conversation turned to their families.

"I am the oldest in my family, I only have a younger brother, Regulus he is in his second year this year. He is in Slytherin. My parents weren't all too keen on me being in Gryffindor, well you might remember the howler I got."

Lily laughed, and it was like music to Sirius ears.

"Yes I do actually, that was quite an experience, I had no clue what a howler was and so when everyone started covering their ears, well lets just say I got the fright of my life."

"You didn't know what a howler was?"

"Well no, I mean it was really only my first week in the magical community, and they aren't a every day occurrence." Lily said, eying Sirius suspiciously.

"But isn't your dad…" he paused "you're a muggleborn aren't you" he continued looking slightly startled.

Lily laughed, "Well you do catch on quick Mr. Black, don't you. It has only taken you what, four years to figure that out. Didn't the fact that I didn't really know much about anything you consider normal twig you."

"I always thought, well I thought your dad was a wizard. Evans is the name of a pureblood family, although I thought they were all gone until I met you that is"

"Sorry to disappoint you Sirius, but I'm muggleborn."

Sirius laughed "Disappoint me, no, it doesn't matter, it just shows how much more time I have to spend with you to get to know you."

Lily laughed, it wasn't every day that the coolest and most 'dishy' guy in the grade flirted with you, she was allowed to have some fun. Sirius on the other hand, although his expression hadn't changed his insides had turned to ice. She was a muggleborn. What was he going to do? His family would kill him.

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I was planning to get this up last week, but unfortunately was admitted the hospital early last week, and only just got out, so sorry all.

As always thanks to by beta, you do a great job thanks.

Thanks to everyone who review, Godess of Love and Romance, lily flower, Maurders032, I sold it on ebay and to those two people who didn't sign in D Its great to get reviews thanks so much for believing in this story.


	4. Attacked!

After purchasing dress robes of Sirius, he and Lily headed to the normal hangouts for the Hogwarts students, Honeydukes, Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks. Lily noticed that Sirius had became more subdued during the day. Although she convinced herself that he was simply truing to charm her, make her see a different guy from the loud, rambunctious troublemakers, even though a small part of her didn't believe it.

Sirius on the other hand was trying not to have too much fun with Lily. He couldn't, not know that he knew if they were to become anything more than casual friends she would be in danger. Yet he was having a hard time not enjoying himself.

By they time they had reached the Gryffindor Common room Sirius couldn't help himself, he farewelled Lily by placing a soft kiss of the back of her hand. At this Lily let out a small giggle, she couldn't seem to stop it. She has always dreamed of being swept off her feet by a 'knight in shinning armour', a charming, handsome and protective. It seemed like her fairy tale was starting to be played out, and in a tower of a beautiful castle no less. This thought travelled around her head as she headed toward her dormitory.

On the other side of Gryffindor Tower, Sirius flopped onto his bed groaning, what was he going to do?

"Girl problems?" came a tired voice from across the room.

Sirius jumped from his bed, spinning around to be faced with Remus who was lying on his own four poster and had obviously been reading before Sirius entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, "Shouldn't you still be in Hogsmeade with Prongs and Wormtail?"

"Shouldn't you still be in Hogsmeade with Lily?" Remus retorted.

"She had a meeting with McGonagall, something about the ball or something." He paused, " I thought I would come back here and… um do some work, while everyone was still in Hogsmeade." He continued as Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Sure Sirius. Sure."

"Oh shut up Moony. You didn't answer me. Why are you back here?"

Remus replied with two words that made Sirius feel like a hopeless friends. How could he have forgotten? Was he too wrapped up in his own life to even remember his friend's problems?

"Sorry Remus, I totally forgot."

"It's okay, I only wish I could forget." There was a slight pause where Sirius just looked at Remus guiltily, not knowing what else to do, until Remus continued. "She must be some girl."

"What?"

"Well for you to forget a full moon, a night when you get to run wild round Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and -" Remus stopped speaking when he saw the look of Sirius face, "Sirius, what's the matter?"

"She's a muggleborn Moony." He replied. "My parents, well lets just say I don't have any future with Lily, if I want her in one piece."

"A future?" Remus inquired, "Your idea of a long term relationship is two weeks, now your talking about a future with Lily Evans."

"She is, I dunno, different." Sirius said as he headed over to the window. Below him he could see a couple who has obviously ditched the Hogsmeade scene and were currently taking advantage of the deserted grounds. How he wish that could be him.

"Look Sirius, just play it by ear, just because you go to the ball with her and spend one day in Hogsmeade doesn't mean she will think you want a long term relationship with her."

"Yeah, but I …," he trailed off "yeah, your right Moony."

That night Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were let loose. They were roaming through the streets of Hogsmeade when Padfoot decided to let off some steam. He started running away from the other three, chasing some birds out of a nearby tree. It was then that it happened. Moony had picked up someone's scent and with Prongs distracted by Padfoot chasing birds Moony easily escaped unnoticed by the other two.

It was only through a bite on the leg, from Wormtail that either of them knew something was wrong. Padfoot quickly ran off after the Werewolf, with Prongs galloping not far behind. They had to get to Moony before he got to anything else, they would never forgive themselves otherwise.

When Padfoot caught up with Moony around Honeydukes, he jumped in front of him to try and put him off course, only to receive a hard blow to his side. Whimpering slightly he continued on his path, only to again be attacked by the werewolf, this time Moony's sharp claws penetrated into Padfoots flesh, tearing at muscle. As he withdrew his claws Padfoot was thrown to the side, blood pouring from the deep wound. Prongs then advances on the beast, finally putting him off his course by attacking his legs from behind, the injury was enough to deter the wolf from its prey and it became in a sense more human.

Wormtail scurried over to where Padfoot lay, a dark pool of growing blood surrounding him. Prongs glanced over at the two and hurriedly herded Moony toward the Shirking Shack, having Moony around blood, any type, was not a smart idea.

It was five long minutes before Prongs returned from the Shack, to find Peter crouched over a transformed Sirius, looking very pale. As James transformed he hurried over to find that Peter had slowed down the bleeding by conjuring bandages to cover the wound, but James knew they had to get Sirius help as soon as possible otherwise he was going to be a goner.

"Peter, I'm going to transform back, then I want you to put Sirius on my back and transform yourself, then get on. It's the fastest way to the castle. Just bite me or squeak if anything looks like it is going to go wrong okay."

Peter obeyed and after Sirius was as secure as he could be on Prong's back, he galloped as fast as he could with further injuring his friend, not stopping until he reached the oak front doors. Peter transformed and lifted Sirius off Prongs back so he could transform.

As James conjured a stretcher and lifted Sirius onto it, he noticed he was covered in blood; Sirius had been bleeding on Prong's coat through the journey.

"It's okay Sirius," James said, trying to sound comforting "We are nearly there, it will be okay."

And as fast as he could he ran towards the Hospital Wing, even though his leg were already aching and threatening to give way. At one point James turned around to check the stretcher trailing behind him and could not see Peter in view. He must of lagged behind thought James, not really concentrating on where he was going. Suddenly the stretcher crashed into the nearest suit of armour. The sound echoed through the silence, drawing Madam Pomfrey from the Hospital Wing ahead.

"What in the name of Merlin.." She stopped as she saw Sirius, "Get that boy in her immediately, he need attention." She continued her voice becoming very businesslike. "What happened to him?"

"He.. ahh" James replied, he couldn't give Remus away, he could get expelled. "Um he got attacked… by… a… umm… dog," he finished lamely, knowing even as he said it she wouldn't believe him. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked, scared to know the answer, looking at the blood covering Sirius clothes and his pale face. Madam Pomfrey didn't answer as she forced a blood replenishing potion down Sirius's throat.


	5. After Shock

A/N: Omg! Don't I feel stupid! I had my chapters named wrong, so I put this one as chapter four when it should be chapter five! How silly of me.. so please go back and read chapter four.. things will make sense.. Also thanks to Loony/I sold it on ebay as well as Katty03 and 00mrdragon00 for your reviews :D.

Sirius awoke with a throbbing pain in his side. The pain was so intense he didn't know how it hadn't woken him up earlier. He groaned quietly and tried to turn over, his eyes still closed thinking if he could just go back to sleep the pain would fade away.

"Hey tough guy," said a familiar voice, that in his current state couldn't recognise, from besides his bed, dashing his hope of sleep. "You had us all worried for a while there," she said trying to keep the obvious worry out of her voice. Sirius finally gave in and opened his eyes to be faced with a pair of glowing emerald eyes.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing in the boys -, " he stopped, finally taking in his surroundings, the stark whiteness of the Hospital Wing staring back at him.

"The hospital wing?"

"I say once again, you catch on quick Mr Black," she replied with a hint of laughter, although Sirius could see through it, as it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"How long have I …," Sirius started, "I mean what happened…?"

"Four days, and from what I heard you were bitten by a dog. Or that's what Potter says anyway." She replied looking meaningfully at Sirius

"A dog?" Sirius replied, but then the night of the full moon came rushing back to him. The searing pain as his flesh was torn apart, the helplessness as he lay there, letting James alone try and control Moony, and the terror as he felt his blood draining out of him, thinking that this was the end.

Sirius looked back to Lily, she was staring at him as if trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking. He knew she would ask what really happened, she was smart enough to know that he hadn't been attacked by a dog. Yet Sirius couldn't let her ask, he didn't want to lie to her, but he wasn't going to betray Remus. Moony was much more important than any girl. Sirius changed the topic quickly to try and ward Lily off.

"Where are Moony, Wormtail and Prongs?" he asked.

"You mean Remus, Peter and James?" she paused waiting for conformation, and continued when Sirius nodded. "I don't know why you use those stupid nicknames, what do they mean anyway?"

Again the conversation was steering toward forbidden ground, Sirius thought it would be best not to saying anything at all so he simply shrugged. There was a slight awkward pause where Lily was obvious waiting for Sirius to say something, but after a moment she continued.

"Potter and Peter where here about 10 minutes before," she paused, "and Remus, well I haven't seen him since he went to visit his grandmother, I don't know if he is even back yet."

Sirius nodded, taking this all in, "Hey wait a minute," he said looking directly at Lily, "Not that I don't enjoy the company but what are you doing here?"

Lily blushed slightly "Well, I, um, you were and …"

Sirius started to laugh, but a sharp pain engulfed him, and as he gasped in pain Lily immediately came to his aid.

"Careful now," she said softly, "Madam Pomfrey only got the bleeding to stop this morning, you don't want to start it up again, by ripping your side open again." She faltered, "From what she says, if it happens again, you could…," Lily couldn't bring herself to finish and a heavy silence suddenly fell over the room as neither of the two occupants would look at each other.

The silence was only broken by the footsteps of someone entering the room. Sirius immediately turned his head to see who had entered and once realising who it was, tried to sit up in the Hospital Wing bed. The pain was so intense as he moved, yet he tried not to groan or show it on he face, but this was very difficult as the pain coursed through him. From beside him Sirius heard a distinct gasp.

"Sirius, lay back down, you're going to injure yourself more if you -," she paused finally as Remus walked close to the bed, obviously distressed. "Hello Remus, how is your grandmother?"

"Better than some," he replied throwing a meaningful look at Sirius.

"I'm okay Remus. Honestly."

"Okay!" Lily exclaimed, "You nearly died!" At these words Remus' face fell considerably.

"Look, I'm fine," Sirius insisted, "It was my fault anyway. I was being stupid and wasn't paying attention. I wouldn't blame the dog in the slightest, I guess I just caught it on a bad day," he finished smiling slightly, trying to reassure Remus.

"Sirius, you were savagely attacked by a beast. It's not your fault at all. Personally I think the dog should be put down." Lily stated strongly.

"No, I have to disagree," Sirius said hastily looking directly at Remus.

"I agree with Lily," Remus added quietly, "that dog is obviously very dangerous and it should be destroyed."

"What!" Sirius cried.

"That" Remus paused and shuttered slightly before he continued, "beast, should never of been allowed anywhere near Hogwarts."

"Remus, no! It was an accident, that's all."

"No, Remus is right Sirius," Lily commented, "what if the dog attacked someone else?" Lily looked between the two friends, who were currently in the middle of a silent battle of their wills. Sensing the tension between them Lily made an excuse to leave but not before giving Sirius a quick kiss on the head and wishing him all the best.

After Lily left the two boys looked at each other.

"Remus," Sirius started, but Remus help up a hand to silence him.

"I'm sorry Sirius," was all he said before he exited the Hospital Wing.


End file.
